


Maybe in Another Time

by EitoShinzou



Series: Time Shifts [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitoShinzou/pseuds/EitoShinzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not THE time. Marco passed away due to old age. Star is the same as ever, only much mature and smart. Tom, well Tom have gotten over Star but did he get over Marco?</p><p>That certainly was not THE time.</p><p>Centuries passed and maybe, just maybe, this was THE time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first story in AO3! :3  
> It may not be my first story written EVER, but it IS my first story HERE.

**-Prologue-**  
Staring, heart broken staring. It was certainly hurting him. Tom had thought that everything would be okay even if Marco have passed. He thought that the pain would ebb away, just like how his feelings towards Star did, but it didn’t. He continued to love only one person. The person he ironically hated and detested with all his might the first time they met. The person who opened his eyes and made him see the world he blocked himself from. The person who made him whole and complete. The person he learned to love for not what he first thought of. The person he left. The person he longed for. The person who just... _Died_.

Life was not perfect, and isn’t made for just one person. That person taught Tom those words. That person, helped him with his anger issues. That person who did nothing but help others and never himself. That person who never had his happy ending. That person who continued to smile until his very death.

Tom knew, that person would leave soon. He knew. After all, he have seen others like that person who did so. Tom knew and left. He didn’t want to get hurt, but it only made him crave the other’s smile, touch, voice, and everything else. He craved and lost everything. Marco died of old age, and there is nothing Tom could do to stop it.  
Tom knew that his certainly wasn’t that time.

 **-Just a Dream-**  
“Tom~” A scarily familiar voice haunted Tom. The voice of the human he loves. “Tom? Are you all right?” Marco asked caressing the demon’s cheek. Tom cried as he leaned and hugged Marco. “Please tell me this is real. Please…” Tom whispered tightening his hold on Marco. Marco chuckled. “Of course I’m real. Why do you think I’m not?” Marco laughed but stopped when Tom didn’t react. “Tom?” Marco asked but was greeted by silence.

“Hey, uh… Tom?” Marco shook Tom but the demon’s hold on the human just tightened even more. “Tom! C-can’t… b-breath!!! H-humans n-need… o-oxygeenn….” Marco said as he wheezed. Tom hesitantly removed himself from Marco. “Sorry…” Tom whispered as Marco continued on trying to regain his breath. Tom then hugged Marco gently. Marco could hear faint mumblings of his name. He just rubbed the demon’s back comforting him in a way. Suddenly Star entered the room. Tom hesitantly separated from Marco. Star looked at Tom rather strangely, but dismissed it as nothing. Marco signaled at Tom, saying that he’s going out for a bit. “So. Tom, how about we get marshmallow now?” Star asked the demon who just complied, too emotional to even think straight. “Hey, Tom, at least remember that it’s not your fault.” Star reminded before leaving the room. Tom waited for Marco to appear again, but he didn’t.

 **-The Next Day-**  
Tom wake up with Marco and Marshmallow curled up on his side. Tom smiled and touched Marco’s brown curly hair. Marco stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “Tom?” Marco sleepily said. “Morning.” Tom said as he kissed Marco’s forehead. “Mo’ning…” Marco yawned as he sat up. Marshmallow woke up seconds ago and have situated himself on top of Tom’s head. “C’mon sleepy head. Let’s get some breakfast.” Tom said as Marco nodded his head.

Their day went uneventful and peaceful, and so did the next days, but as every peaceful days began, Tom always have a feeling that reality is going to fuck him up again.

 **-Wake Me Up-**  
Tom knew. He knew that something was wrong. Star gave him some medicine after he broke down. He doesn’t even know why he broke down. All that he knows is that Marco hasn’t come back from his walk days ago. He kept asking Star where Marco is but then all Star answered to him is a sad smile. Tom wondered, have Marco left him? Did he leave him for some other man? If so then he will tear the person into shreds and keep Marco on lock down. Still, there is this foreboding feeling about the topic of Marco’s sudden disappearance.

Tom asked Star again and again until…. He gone **mad**.

The underworld was a mess. Everything was a mess. Tom’s rampage even reached the earth’s floor. Lava was overflowing and so hot that even the demons itself can’t even touch it for a second. Those who tried to sate Tom’s destructive nature turned to ash. _Star_ almost turned to ash when she tried. He was shouting and screaming at everything. Taking all his pent up anger out and into the world.

It was destructive.

This was Tom’s greatest and most destructive rampage ever.

 **-Waiting For Love-**  
Tom was distressed, out of hope, and loveless. He wanted to die. After all without Marco, he felt like nothing. He starved himself. He made himself suffer as he kept on asking. Why was Marco not there with him? By his side? Star often visited. Tom knew she was hiding something from him. Star was not a great liar. He knows. He dated her once before.

Mondays were bad for him, he usually remembers Marco’s sweet smile. Tuesdays were worse, he craves to see Marco. Wednesdays were the worst, as he was reminded he could not see Marco. Thursdays were silent, he just sleeps and hurts himself. Fridays were desperate, he tries to escape the underworld but Star always stop him, in fear of the safety of humans. Saturdays were dead, he usually kills anyone on sight. While Sundays… Sundays were when he tries to kill himself.  
Star couldn’t take it anymore as she blurted out the truth.

“ _Marcohasbeen **dead** yearsago!!!_”

With that Tom wished he was with Marco.

 **-Centuries and I’ll Sleep When I am Dead-**  
Years and years passed. Tom finally controlled his temper, but still, there is a gaping hole in his heart. He knows no one but Marco could fill the hole. Star is confident that Tom could go into the earth dimension without exploding half of its surface. Tom knows he can control himself but if there was anything that can make him remember Marco, he knows he **WILL** breakdown. No matter where he is. He **WILL** break down.

Like now.

Here was a carbon copy of _Marco_ , only a bit older and bolder. “Hey, are you okay? You seem down.” The copy said with the same angelic voice. “M-marco…” Tom stuttered with tears threatening to fall. The copy seemed surprised before looking confused. “How did you know my name?” the copy said back away from Tom. “I-I apologize. I might have looked disgusting. Well, you just looked like someone I knew back then.” Tom recomposed himself. “That doesn’t explain how you know my name.” the copy said while posing one of the karate stance Tom had seen Marco do.

With that Tom cried.

 **-Stitches-**  
“Hey, Tom. I’ve never asked you but, what are the cause of those scars?”

Tom hadn’t expected the sudden interest on his scars. The copy turned out to be Marco’s reincarnation. Tom suddenly forgot to answer as he remembered the days he hurt himself. Marco took it as ‘it is not your business.’ “It’s fine, don’t tell me of you don’t want to, but remember that I am here.” Marco said surprising Tom. “Uh, no… I just remembered why I did those…” Tom said surprising Marco. “You did those?!!” Marco shouted surprised. “Do you remember when I first met you?” Tom asked. Marco nodded his head as he remembered the day he met the peculiar demon.

“He was my lover.” Tom said catching Marco’s attention. “W-what?” Marco choked on his words. “He died… I… I went into depression… Hallucination, rampage, and suicide. I-I just couldn’t live without him… He was my everything… he helped me as I helped him. I love him b-but I left him….” Tom said as Marco raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. “What do you mean by ‘left him’?” Marco asked as Tom looked at him straight into his eyes. Marco’s eyes widened as he saw Tom’s appearance change.

“I am the prince of the underworld. I left him so I wouldn’t get hurt if he did die of old age. Hah… but it back fired…”

 **-Flesh-**  
Tom didn’t expect this either. This Marco hugged and kissed him. Tom doesn’t know how to react. “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to! My body just-“ Tom knew this was wrong but it felt too right at the moment. Marco’s plump lips is being sucked by Tom’s soft but chapped lips. Marco moaned as Tom bit and nipped on his neck and shoulders. Their clothes’ burnt remains were carelessly thrown to the ground as they started going into their own world.

Tom’s heat didn’t bother Marco at all, instead it seemed to have amplified the feeling of the touches. It was gentle but burning at the same time. It was overwhelming Marco’s senses. Tom tweaked Marco’s left nipple as he played with the other. “Mmngaaahh….” Marco drawled out as he leaned more towards Tom’s burning touches. Tom suddenly flipped Marco, positioning his well-endowed member in between Marco’s butt cheeks. Marco groaned as he noticed that he was flipped.

“T-tom w-“

**THRUST!**

Without any sort of warning Tom pushed himself in making Marco yelp in pain. ‘S-so b-big…’ Marco thought as pain engulfed him. Tears were brimming his eyes as Tom kissed his back soothingly. Slowly Tom pulled out until only his tip remained. Then he thrusted into Marco up to the hilt. Marco gasped. I was still painful, but Marco knows he could take the pain.

**THRUST**

**THRUST**

**SQUELCH**

**THRUST**

Lewd sounds and slapping of skin making contact were prominent. Marco moaned every time Tom’s member almost hit his prostate. “Marrrrcoooo….” Tom groaned as he felt hotness coiling around his lower parts. His fangs suddenly elongated as he thrusted more wildly. Marco gasped and moaned loudly when Tom hit his prostate.

“Aaa.. aahhnnngg…. Aaaahhhhaaaanmmmm….”

Marco moaned as Tom kept on getting faster and faster. “H-hah… I… I-ahh-I c-can’t a-any-ngh-moore!!!” Marco screamed as he came, but Tom wasn’t done yet. Marco was flipped once more and raised so they were sitting upright. Tom raised Marco’s butt and let it fall back as he thrusted upwards, going deeper than before. Tom groaned and panted as he nipped on Marco’s collar bone.

Marco’s breath turned much more erratic as the pull of gravity pull him back down, impaling him into Tom’s large member. Marco couldn’t contain it anymore as he came once again. Then Tom turned Marco around, making the smaller of the two lean on him as he continued his ministrations. The sight Marco saw was lewd and is making him horny. The mirror in front of them showed how they looked like.

Marco can see Tom’s large member going in and out of him making him tighten. Tom hissed at it as he bit into Marco, drawing a small bit of blood. The thrust went faster and faster. Heat was radiating them both as they both came. Tom unknowingly bit Marco hard. Marco yelped in pain but is still in cloud nine. Soon both of them fell back into the bed exhausted beyond belief.

 **-This Time-**  
Marco woke up with Tom hugging him possessively. He smiled then suddenly blushed when he remembered the ‘moment’ they had yesterday. The way Tom held him, the fast pace they were going, and oh gawd, the size of Tom’s member. ‘Shit! I have a boner!!’ Marco tried to squirm out of Tom’s grip that only tightened. Marco felt something brush against his hardened member. He squirmed some more as he panicked, but if he took a moment and looked. He could’ve seen Tom smirking at him.  
Tom intentionally brushed a part of his leg on Marco’s member. He could smell Marco’s boner even from a mile away. He felt Marco squirm some more, and that is when he chuckled. “Y-You! You demon!” Marco screamed blushing. “Aw, but I’m your demon.” Tom smiled but suddenly stopped when he saw the wounds he did to Marco’s previously unblemished skin. Out of nowhere, Tom hugged Marco burying his head into the crook of Marco’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” Marco asked concerned. Tom had just been smiling a while ago now, he’s shaking like a leaf. “Tom?” Marco tried but Tom just shook his head. “Please… tell me. Don’t make me feel like I can’t do anything… please…” Marco said as he hugged Tom.

“I-*hic*-I’m sorry…”

Marco _IS_ surprised. He never actually imagined Tom apologizing for such a trivial thing. “Tom, it’s fine. I’m here and that’s all, okay?” Marco kissed Tom’s head. Tom could only hug Marco, fearing that he’ll leave him too.

“It’s not just that…”

Tom spoke surprising Marco. “What do you mean by that?” Marco asked confused. “I-I… I feel like…. I-“ “Used me?” Marco cut Tom’s sentence off. “Sheesh, don’t worry about that.” Marco smiled at the demon. Tom’s eyes sparked as something from blow him awakened. It looks like they won’t be getting out of bed soon.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive my spelling or grammar mistakes that you might have seen while you were reading.  
> I also hope that you love it. Anyways Ta~ta~☆


End file.
